1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for accessories for musical instruments, and more particularly, to a holder for securing a guitar slide.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, guitar players use one hand to press strings down on the neck of a guitar, and hold a pick in the other hand for strumming the strings at the base of the guitar to produce musical sounds. Guitar slides are used by performers that choose to play their guitar using a slide for pressing down strings along the neck of a guitar to produce very unique musical sounds. The problem with these slides is that they are small and very easy to lose or misplace. The slides are generally cylindrical in shape and made of polished metal or glass. Guitarists need a place where they can easily and quickly place the slide during the performance or practice of a song. Since slides are generally cylindrical in shape, they tend to roll off of a flat surface. This forces the guitarist to place the slide in an inconvenient place such as in a pocket or propped against something on top of a guitar amplifier, thus hindering easy access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,232 discloses a holder for a guitar slide and pick having a generally rectangular base, and an oblong shaped arm extending from the top surface of the base, for receiving and holding a guitar slide. An adhesive is necessary for mounting the guitar slide holder to a guitar. The problem with this holder is that the arm requires complicated manufacturing. Additionally, the arm can be easily broken or moved by pulling the slide with too much force, or accidentally bumping the slide and dislodging it from the holder. Adhesives lose their adhering properties over time and in high temperatures, such that the guitar slide holder may fall off of the guitar with the guitar slide. Small amounts of force, such as that occurring in bumping against the holder, could cause the holder to become dislodged. This results in the loss of both the holder and the guitar slide. Removing the adhesive from the guitar surface could damage the finish. Most guitarists greatly value the appearance of their instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,485 discloses a guitar pick and slide holder that can be mounted to a guitar support strap. The combined pick and slide holder includes a generally rectangular body having a predetermined thickness. One side of the holder has a first and second guitar pick holder compartment. A cutout is provided near the other side of the holder forming a finger dimensioned to receive a guitar slide. Small holes are provided for screwing the holder to a guitar support strap. A larger holder is provided for temporarily storing a cigarette during performance. This slide holder requires additional parts (i.e. screws) to be used to mount the slide holder. Additionally, the guitar slide can easily become dislodged by bumping or setting down the guitar during nonuse because the holder is not retained in a vertical position. Removing the adhesive from the guitar surface could damage the finish. Most guitarists greatly value the appearance of their instruments.
The present invention alleviates the problems with the aforementioned prior art by providing a rigid guitar slide holder with a threaded end that always maintains the guitar slide in a vertical position. The guitar slide holder of the present invention allows the guitarist to place the slide in a very secure and very convenient place, thus ending the danger of a broken or lost slide with the subsequent inconvenience and monetary cost of replacement. It also enhances the guitarist's performance by being conveniently placed where the player needs it the most.